


Byleth Sandwich

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, this OT3 has consumed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Byleth wants to be in the middle this time, and her lovers are more than willing to oblige.(Kinktober 2k19, day 19, "Double Penetration")
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Byleth Sandwich

Byleth squeaked as Dedue eased an oiled finger inside her ass. While not an unpleasant feeling, it wasn’t one she was familiar with. Since Dimitri so enjoyed being taken from behind, the professor and gentle giant usually let their prince be in the middle. But Byleth felt like being a little selfish that night. She wanted to feel both of her lovers inside her, and they were eager to comply.

“Are you alright?” Dedue asked quietly, pausing to let her adjust to the new sensation.

“Mm-hm,” Byleth nodded. She forced her muscles to relax, to make the gentle giant’s work easier. “Keep going. I’ll let you know if it hurts.”

She could practically feel his concerned gaze on her back as he spoke. “Tell me if you feel  _ any _ discomfort. I would rather stop before any harm is done.”

“I will. I will,” she giggled as he continued his work, stretching her slowly.

The man beneath her chuckled as well, the sweet sound rumbling within his broad, scarred chest. “We’ll hold you to that,” Dimitri said softly. He grinned as he leaned up to capture the professor’s lips, carding his fingers through her mint green hair.

While Dedue knelt behind her, Dimitri lay on his back, between her legs. The sheer adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at his love and beloved made her knees tremble with want, both for that tender affection and for the hard length against her thigh. Byleth didn’t know what wellspring of self-control the prince drew from to keep himself still as Dedue took his time preparing her, but it must surely have been bottomless.

Very little was said until Dedue withdrew his fingers, though the room was far from silent… full of wet, slick sounds and Dimitri’s sharp gasps as Byleth ran her fingers along his hip. She paused her exploration of the prince’s muscles when she felt Dedue’s hard, slick length against her rear.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice impossibly deep with desire. He pressed his chest to her back and laid a kiss at the base of her neck, where he waited for her permission.

Byleth nodded, glancing back to catch his gaze from the corner of her eye. “I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

With an affirmative rumble, Dedue slowly pushed into her prepared hole. Byleth couldn’t help grunting as his girth stretched her even further, filling her more and more until his hips were flush with hers. His breath was hot against her shoulder as he sighed, “Are you still alright?”

The former professor took a few deep breaths before she felt confident answering. “Yes… just give me a minute to adjust… but it feels nice so far.”

“Good,” Dedue breathed.

His body pressed against hers with every breath, but he otherwise stayed still. Byleth moaned softly, taking a moment to enjoy how the gentle giant’s length pressed pleasantly against her nerves. One of his large hands ran around her chest to palm one of her breasts, and Dimitri shifted his attention to the other, drawing pleasantly surprised squeaks from her lips. As the men lavished attention on her, the prince alternated kissing Byleth’s cheek and Dedue’s forehead, though his breathing had become shaky due to his unattended cock.

“How are you faring, Your H- Dimitri?”

Byleth didn’t have to look to know how the gentle giant’s face flushed at the slip-up. Dimitri was adamant about keeping their respective titles out of the bedroom, but Dedue had spent so long referring to the prince in such a formal manner that the habit was a tough one to break. Thankfully, Dimitri didn’t seem to notice -- or simply didn’t care.

“I’m doing fine,” he said, though from the way his voice strained a bit, Byleth wasn’t so sure. “Please, take your time.”

Dedue nodded, but a flash of mischievousness crossed the former professor’s eyes. She let one of her hands trail down Dimitri’s chest to lightly ghost her fingertips over his rigid length.

“Goddess!” the prince gasped, hips bucking into her hand. “Oh, you are too cruel, beloved.”

Byleth giggled softly, grasping his manhood more firmly. “And you shouldn’t try to hide your needs from us… But I think I’m ready for you to join us.”

Dimitri whimpered in anticipation as she guided his cock into her wet and aching slit. As she sank down, Dedue followed her, until all three were flush with each other. The gentle giant silenced Dimitri’s sigh of relief with a sloppy kiss, and between them, Byleth gasped in pleasure.

She had never felt so full before. Part of her was amazed that she was able to take them both at the same time, as either man was large enough to hurt if she wasn’t careful. But it felt wonderful. Her body sang in ecstasy, urging her to tighten herself around their shafts and touch every inch of hot and aching skin.

“Oh, Goddess,” Dimitri moaned when Dedue drew away from his lips. “I… I can feel both of you. Ah, my love… beloved…” The prince tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he let out sounds of pleasure. “Both of you… feel so good.”

“Yes…” Byleth agreed, rolling her hips slightly to see how much movement she had between the two warriors. “Dedue, seems like you’ll be setting the pace.”

The gentle giant hummed against her shoulder, “As you wish.” He placed one hand on her hip while the other worked its way onto Dimitri’s chest, bracing himself so they would all move together.

Byleth felt a bit empty as Dedue pulled back, but the sensation vanished with his first thrust. When he pushed back in, he rocked her forward, forcing her nearly completely off Dimitri’s length. But when he pulled back again, the gentle giant brought her back with him, allowing the prince’s shallow thrusts to fully sheath himself within her again.

The back and forth was unlike anything Byleth had experienced before. With each thrust, they brushed against a bundle of nerves that had her seeing stars. But what had her gasping and writhing between them was the feel of their cocks sliding against each other through her inner walls. She could only imagine what it felt like for her lovers, to be inside her and yet feel the other enjoying the same pleasure.

These thoughts didn’t linger long, as the tension in her loins built twice as fast, and she felt an orgasm course through her veins long before either man was near release.

“That didn’t take long,” Dimitri chuckled. “Should we stop?”

“Don’t you dare!” Byleth bit back, though she couldn’t muster any real annoyance. “Keep going. This is incredible.”

Dedue lay a smiling kiss to her shoulder as he snapped his hips against hers ever so slightly harder. “I believe that sounded like a challenge, Dimitri.”

The former professor hardly registered his words until she felt rough fingers teasing at her clit. Byleth cried out in pleasure far louder than she ever had before, raking her nails down the prince’s sides before biting his exposed neck and sucking on the bruised skin.

Dimitri moaned loudly, arching his back as his pace stuttered, hips snapping erratically into her body. “Oh, beloved! My love! I… I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Do not hold back, then,” Dedue murmured. His fingers continued to pinch and roll the oversensitive nub next to where the prince plundered her body, drawing her ever closer to another climax even as he surely approached his own.

Sparks flew across Byleth’s body as she came again. Her body trembled and shook, though she couldn’t tell if it was a result of another orgasm so soon after the first or if she was merely tired. From the way her lovers’ pace faltered and shifted into a far more staccato rhythm, they also found their peaks and came down slowly, sighing and moaning as the cool tingle of afterglow settled over them like a blanket.

Dedue, ever the dutiful one, withdrew first. As Dimitri and Byleth untangled their limbs, the gentle giant gathered some towels so they could clean themselves before exhaustion fully took them. “Was that to your satisfaction, Byleth?” he asked quietly as he returned to the bed.

“Very much so,” the former professor sighed. “Though I’m pretty sure I’ll be sore tomorrow, I think it was well worth it.” Before either man could express concern for her tired body, she rolled over Dimitri so that he lay between her and Dedue. “But for now, I believe cuddling is in order. And you get to be in the center for that, Dima.”

The prince chuckled as Byleth and Dedue wrapped him in their arms, ready to ward off the ghosts that frequently plagued him in his sleep. Looking over the men’s relaxing forms, the former professor couldn’t help but smile, grateful that she had found such loving and accommodating partners to share her bed.

_ Think I’ll talk to Mercedes tomorrow, though, _ she thought as sleep began settling in. _As good as that was, __ I  _ am _ a bit sore. _

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly headcanon that, while Dimitri calls Byleth "my beloved", he also calls Dedue "my love". He just has pet names for everyone he loves, even if he's not that creative with it. XD
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
